


i thought i could do it

by notcha_son



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Crying Keith (Voltron), Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gay Panic, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Cancer, Mommy Issues, Quarantine, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Shiro (Voltron) is dying, Shitty Friends, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcha_son/pseuds/notcha_son
Summary: Lance ghosted everyone while in quarantine, drowned in his own problems. He finally faces the truth about himself, his life, his friendships. His little epiphany gets interrupted when Keith comes back in his life, a broken Keith he needs to piece back together. Lance didn’t realize how much he needed that too. Or how much he missed him.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	i thought i could do it

Lance had been laying on his unmade, messy bed for hours. He aimlessly scrolled through social apps, responding to texts from the same people without much thought. It brought him a mix of stress, second long smiles and single breath laughs. It was a futile attempt at the underlining feelings of uselessness, unsatisfaction, anger. He wasn’t sure if he was angry at himself, his mom, the fucked up world finally draped away from their cheaply crafted protection veil. Everything just sucked. He just didn’t have to put on a mask (an emotional one, at least) to pretend shit was fine and it was probably not too much of a good thing. He’s definitely less exhausted in the sense of acting, though. 

Keith had grown distant. Everyone has. He knows he isn’t the only one going through something. He wasn’t a selfish prick, or at least he’d like to think of it that way. He’d remind himself of it before he thought irrational things. It helped with his longing somewhat. Lance felt like too much of a bother to even check up on Keith. But it’s fine, right? Keith’s strong, self reliant. Lance wishes he could be that way. Truly, he was codependent on everyone around him. Thankfully, with these given circumstances (a fucking pandemic and crumbling government system), those toxic ties he established have broken that pathetic cycle he never took time to sit back and observe. It broke his connection to Keith, though. God he missed it. 

Lance wasn’t sure what else he missed. He pondered Hunk and Pidge, but couldn’t help but notice the lack of longing, if any. There was no genuine background to their friendship, he finds. He was just so desperate and fell for much weaker, but definitely similar patterns of pity, being an embarrassment, their superiority complex, being a fucking tool. He was the idiot, the loud one, the one everyone thought was okay to deminish and underestimate while using him. God, were they wrong. 

They’re superficial. Uncommited. Fake, for lack of better worlds. It makes Lance chuckle bitterly as he ponders it. 

He’d never felt so free. 

He’ll still find himself going back to the same patterns of oppression he’s set for himself, though. Same ones preparing him for the worst. Overworking himself to the point where nothing really gets done right. He’s genuinely forgetting who he called friends, willingly cutting ties, simply acknowledging they exist without any deeper sense. It’s freeing him into an empty world he’s never explored. He doesn’t even know where to start. 

It’s probably the paper he’s been destined to write. Maybe he’ll stop just staring at it and wondering when words of guidance will appear. At the same time, his longing for the opportunity seemed like a chase he was on just for the adrenaline. The dare and danger. Now that it’s there to be taken it’s like you could be playing god with yourself but have no desire to anymore. No purpose. 

He can’t begin finding himself. He doesn’t want to, already expecting disappointment. But the idea is nice. 

As he stared off onto the dim blue lit, ugly popcorn ceiling, he heard the voices downstairs. His mom, and another he recognized but didn’t quite pick up. Both soft. Footsteps picked up after a short conversation and Lance furrowed his brow in question. Everyone was home already, it’s probably almost 11 pm, who the fuck is here? 

Lance sat up when he heard the knocks on his door. Confused, almost cautious, he opened the door only to be faced with the person he’d least expect. 

“Hunk.” Lance stated, dry. 

Hunk offered a wobbly smile, “Hey, Lance. Listen uhm,” he scratched his neck, looking down, “I know we haven’t been talking a lot since this whole quarantine thing happened but I figured I needed to tell you this in person.” Hunk finally looked up to meet Lance’s tired, baggy eyes. 

Lance still wasn’t reacting. “What?” is what he settled with, unusually empty and honestly probably his true careless side of himself. 

Hunk continued, “I’m not sure if you’re keeping in touch with Keith at all, but something really really bad happened and Pidge and I have no idea what to do.” Hunk’s voice never faltered, unease setting in Lance’s gut. “Pidge ran into him after one of her runs at the park and she took him home since he was pretty fucked up- uhm she called me, I went over, he was so out of it I thought he was drugged but-“ Lance’s anxiety was brewing from the lack of urgency in Hunk’s voice, his worry for Keith starting to make him feel sick. Keith smokes sometimes but always with Lance.

“Hunk, what the fuck happened.” He snapped, his eyes wider and stance tense, his hand gripping at the door handle. 

“Shiro’s back in the hospital, Lance.” Hunk’s voice was heavy, a change from how he started. 

Lance’s body sagged, stunned for a moment before he closed the door. He could hear Hunk call to him as he desperately shuffled around the room, looking for shoes. Keith absolutely breaks when Shiro gets admitted, and _oh god Shiro is back in the hospital_. He grabbed his phone, checking the time but quickly being reminded that it’s dead. He hastily shoved it in his pocket and grabbed his charger. Making his way to the door, he opens it harshly, almost crashing into Hunk in his desperation. 

“Hunk, move.” He stressed, pushing past but quickly being pulled back by his arm. Before he could lash out, Hunk spoke. “He’s here, I brought him. He’s in the car.” Lance froze at that, almost overwhelmed at the thought that he didn’t have time to at least have a plan on what the fuck to do. “Why- I thought he was with Pidge-“ Hunk sighed, annoyed, which ticked Lance off because that’s exactly what he does when he thinks Lance is being an idiot. Lance yanked his arm back, surprising Hunk but not enough to prevent him from talking. “I brought him because he won’t talk to us. Pidge has a shift tomorrow and I have a class.” 

Lance processed it, looking into Hunk and really taking in his appearance. How could he treat Keith so inconsiderately like this? His brother is back in the hospital. Shiro’s been struggling with that shit disease he’s had for over a year and seems to be getting worse. Each hospital visit seems to take more and more of his lifespan. Keith’s anxiety always skyrockets, especially after they force him to go home. He’s unstable and needs his friends and Hunk worries about a fucking online class, where attendance isn’t even required. And Pidge, her fucking shift? Lance knows that in handsight it’s more of a valid reason but he’s pissed and set on Keith right now. Lance didn’t waste anymore time and turned to the stairs. 

“I’ll take care of him. Go back to your fucking life, if that’s so convenient.” He’d say, but held back in favor of acting calm. He didn’t waste his breath. Lance walked passed his mom, confused on the situation but not necessarily concerned. More like inconvenienced and nosy. He pushed that observation aside, stepping out into the chilly night and towards Hunk’s car halfway pulling into the driveway behind his own truck. It was too dark to see inside so he didn’t waste time and opened the passenger seat. 

He didn’t see Keith in there, just Pidge on her phone, texting who he assumed was Matt. “He’s in the back.” She said, focused on her typing, annoyed. Lance felt his eye tick but he didn’t dwell on whatever negative thoughts he had. He opened the back door, not seeing Keith either and got in. Keith sat on the opposite seat, motionless and empty. Lance scooted closer, his heart beginning to ache at the sight of his friend like that. Keith was quiet in general but never so hollow looking. His eyes were dull, bored. If it were anyone, they would assume he was just looking out the window, thoughtlessly relaxing. Lance knew better. 

“Keith.” Lance sighed, something sounding like relief. He put his hand over Keith’s, which gained the teen’s attention enough to notice the touch. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before recognition flashed in his eyes, his head quickly looking up. Wide eyed, he stared straight at Lance. Lance’s heart dropped and a hint of fear washed through him at the sudden, harsh action. His hand on Keith’s twitched in the beginning act of pulling back until Keith spoke.

“Lance.” He croaked, harsh and dry and so, so quiet. It sounded like he hadn’t spoken in months. Like he was dying. Lance barely held back the flinch. He almost felt guilty for making him talk. 

Keith shifted, grabbing Lance’s arm and pulling him in, Lance tensing as Keith harshly pulled him out of the car, Lance struggling to keep up. He vaguely heard Pidge calling out to them in question but Lance didn’t bother to listen. Keith was pulling him back in the house, going past Hunk talking to Lance’s mom, both boys ignoring their calls upstairs. Lance wasn’t sure what to feel. 

All at once the feelings he’d been rejecting all these months washed through him, the feeling of longing fighting to the top. He’d missed him so fucking much. It was his fault, though. He never checked up on him. The phone went both ways, though. With that he didn’t even try. He hadn’t felt bad either, until now. 

His thoughts were cut short as Keith shut the door, the strong grip on his arm steady. Keith pressed the other to the door, desperately trying to hold him still as if he was trying to run. Lance had been compliant though, keeping calm and trying to take the next step. Keith, breathing hard, eventually eased, slowly releasing his hold on the other. He had been staring at him with nearly crazed eyes, watching him, making sure he wasn’t leaving. Lance wasn’t scared, and came closer to understanding. He’d never seen Keith as vulnerable as this. 

“Keith.” Keith startled, locking eyes with Lance, expecting. “I’m staying with you.” He said, softly, like calming a terrified puppy. Keith shakily released his hold on his breath, looking reassured and safer than before. Then Keith began to cry, his cheeks quickly being stained with streams of tears. Lance’s chest tightened hard, guilt and sadness clawing at him inside. He reached for Keith, holding the back of his head and pulling him to his chest. Keith complied, sobbing heavily into Lance as he wrapped his arms around his torso, desperately holding on as Lance comforted him. Keith fell apart, shaking in attempts of holding back in futile attempts, harsh cries hurting his chest at their force. The pain made him cling harsher to Lance, almost painfully but Lance didn’t pay attention. He simply held his friend, letting a few tears escape his own eyes. It hurt seeing him like this. Shiro getting worse hurt. 

Keith’s knees began to lose their function so Lance supported his balance and gently pushed him back on the bed. Keith sat, still not releasing his hold from Lance, that same desperation manifesting again to keep him close. Lance stood and continued to gently rake his fingers through Keith’s hair in a soothing pattern, his other arm running his finger tips up and down his spine. They stayed like that for so long, Keith breaking apart with only Lance to hold the pieces. 

Keith eventually loosened his tight grip on Lance’s back, shirt crumpled, his cries faltering into sniffles and his body downgrading from harsh shaking to the eventual shiver. Lance never stopped despite the pain in his legs and soreness in the repetitive motion of his arms and hands. His stomach felt wet and cold as Keith pulled back to stare up at him, the soft blue dim of the lights in Lance’s room allowing Keith’s face to be seen. Lance stared back. 

“I missed you.” Keith said, hurt lacing his whispering voice and expression crestfallen. Lance’s chest contorted in pain again. “I know.” He answered, whispering back, his expression regretful. Waves of guilt and regret almost made his comforting touch falter but was stopped by Keith hugging his waist tighter. “Don’t do that.” Lance was confused at first, catching on and complying with Keith. He caressed Keith’s hair again, maybe as an apology, he wasn’t sure. Keith smiled very faintly, looking drained, exhausted and still so sad. Lance’s heart broke once more. Give it to Keith to still comfort him when he definitely didn’t deserve it. 

“Get some sleep, Samurai.” Lance spoke, fondly, smiling back with similar energy to Keith’s. Keith sagged, the mention of sleep seeming appealing but he still fought it. “I don’t want to.” He mumbled, not fighting Lance when he carried him over to the side with the pillows, resting Keith’s head over them. Lance quickly removed boxes, wires, and other shit off of the bed and covered Keith, slipping in himself. He shuffled close to Keith, the other turning on his side to face Lance. They stared at each other, silently making the agreement to rest and ignore the problem for a bit. Keith was far too tired, hurt, and broken for any conversation after falling apart like that. He felt somewhat weightless and that was enough to lull him to sleep. 

They held each other close that night. 

~ 

Lance’s shoulder was shaken. “-ance. Lance.” He opened his eyes, seeing the blurry top of a sleeping Keith’s head. He was asleep, so who- 

“Chingado, Lance, te estoy hablando.” 

Ah. 

“What?” He asked, voice groggy and sleepy, slightly annoyed.

“Keith needs to go.” At this Lance sat up, thankfully Keith was a heavy ass sleeper so he didn’t feel too guilty for moving the bed that much. He got up and walked out the door, waiting for his mom outside, knowing she followed him. 

“Keith’s staying.” He said, not in a mood to fight with whatever excuse his mom has. She always finds a reason. 

Her face contorted into anger, far too much of an expression to match whatever mediocre excuse she made up to hide her jealousy. Lance never had boyfriends over to the house because his mom either felt jealous or threatened. It’s an insecurity thing that borders on gross and horrible often. Despite Keith not being his boyfriend, she acts the same way with him. Sometimes worse. 

“Lance, esta es _mi_ casa y vas a ser lo que yo diga. Se va y ya.” Lance pinched between his brows, too tired and worried for Keith. “Mom, Shiro got admitted to the ICU and he’s not allowed to see him. You know how bad it gets. Don’t be insensitive, he needs me right now.” He sighs, a head ache forming fast with the struggle of keeping himself in check. He can’t get mad or react badly. Allura specifically told him not to give into the cycle. 

“Why the hell does he need you? What are you going to do? I don’t care, he‘s not staying. Make Hunk get him.” Lance got fed up. 

“He won’t. Understand that people have lives and they’re busy. Keith doesn’t have anywhere to go, he’s not a bother. If you’re worried about food or whatever I’m paying for it. I doubt he’ll stay long anyway.” Usually, Shiro got tests and got treated for about two days and if they deemed him healthy enough they’d let him go on the third day. “I don’t understand why you can’t be more sympathetic. Keith’s never done anything wrong.” And that’s where he fucked up. 

She started screaming, not caring about everyone else sleeping. Lance started panicking but instead of screaming back he went into his room and locked the door behind him quickly. His mom continued, saying something about not wanting him there, it’s inappropriate, there’s kids, she’s not stupid. Lance ignored it as he quickly packed a backpack with about a weeks worth of clothes and his appliances. Thank god his online classes had e-books. Keith had been waking up at the screams and startled awake the moment she banged on the door. Keith stared wide eyed at Lance in question, oblivious to what she was angry about. 

Lance smiled at him reassuringly, somehow handling it better than he expected. His priority right now was Keith, so he figured that’s why he went on survival mode better. “It’s fine, it’s just another episode. I’m going to my dads, she’ll hate it but he’s fine with it and honestly it’s long overdue. Come with me.” Keith nods slowly, not wanting to go back to his and Shiro’s until Shiro gets better. Keith gets up and puts his shoes on, taking his phone out of his pocket (he slept with jeans, the heathen) and saw that it was 7:13 in the morning. _Jesus_. 

Keith had known about Lance’s mom being the way she is but never saw an outburst first hand. He didn’t question anything and began helping Lance get his things, including his meds that he knew Lance tended to forget. 

“Can we steal Reeves?” Keith asked, hopeful that Lance would say yes. He loved that dog. 

Lance laughed. “Yeah he’s got food and junk at my dads.” He had been slowly transferring stuff to his dads so the move wouldn’t last too long. His mom would make the worst out of it the longer it took. He managed to take most of his closet, leaving behind a weeks worth (same weeks worth he’s taking now) so he could build up the courage to tell his mom he’s moving out. A part of him kept hesitating. 

Keith looked sadly at Lance, the latter not realizing it. He had a feeling his mom was angry about him being here, catching his name out of her screaming outside. She has a key to his room, so it was just theatrics at this point. He felt a weight in his chest, a bit of guilt, but he knew it was complicated so he didn’t say anything. Oddly, it made him miss his mom. 

“Alright, lets go. Stay behind me.” Lance grabbed his wrist gently, pulling him behind him. Keith braced himself, feeling a bit anxious and put his head down, following and watching Lance’s steps. 

Lance’s mom startled a bit at the door opening, but before she could continue her outburst Lance spoke loud and clearly, “I’m taking Keith to dad’s, I’ll be back in a few days.” She stood stunned for a long moment, processing what he had said but Lance didn’t waste anytime to move down the stairs. His mom recovered, but she was too late. She called for him in a panic, anger mostly gone. She hated losing, especially to her ex husband. As if any of this was a competition anyway. 

Lance ignored her, whistling for Reeves, the huge German Shepard jumping off the couch toward him and Keith, sniffing Keith’s free hand and licking it as the three of them walked out. Lance had grabbed his keys from the key holder right next to the door along with Reeve’s leash.

~

Keith sat on the couch besides Lance at his dad’s place, petting Reeves and silently listening to Lance and his dad talk in Spanish, recognizing a couple words here and there. Lance turned to him, informing him that he could stay. Keith smiled a bit sheepishly and thanked his dad, who waved a hand at him in a dismissive but friendly manner. “No problem.” 

~

“I like this room better.” Keith said softly, looking around the mostly empty room with new furniture he and his dad had gotten over a span of a couple months. Lance had worked extra shifts. Lance smiled, agreeing with him. “Yeah, me too,” he sighed, a small smile on his face. Keith hadn’t seen him smile so peacefully in awhile. 

Keith sat on the bed, feeling a bit out of place. Lance noticed and decided to plop down on the bed unceremoniously, Keith easing a little and laying back next to him. 

Lance looked over at Keith, who had taken an interest on the ceiling patterns suddenly. He sighed a little, “How do you feel?” Keith gives a sigh of his own, sounding- ”Defeated.” Lance frowns a bit. “Shiro’s not going to make it for long and I can’t help but feel it. It’s so emphasized. Can’t have a single nice moment with him before it nags me and reminds me that that could be the last of his stupid laugh.” Keith’s voice tightens a bit in the end, tears in his eyes. “This whole quarantine made it better. It happened less and less. Probably got more used to his presence, I don’t know. We definitely bonded and got sick of each other,” he smiles sadly, “but then yesterday I found him knocked out in the bathroom and I just got the reality check. I feel like it’s my fault for not noticing the signs.” Lance faced him completely, watching the tear that escaped, going from the corner of Keith’s eye down in a steady stream to his ear. 

“You couldn’t have noticed, Keith. Even Shiro didn’t see it coming. You were there to get him help and he’s alive because of that.” Keith’s face contorted into one of pain, eye brows furrowed in his attempt to keep from crying harder. “I know,” He rasped, wiping the tears with his palm on one eye and keeping it there. Hiding. Lance grabbed it, holding it down gently and rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. Keith settled down enough to breathe less shakily. He looked at Lance, eyes red and cheeks red like they always get when he cries. He hates it but Lance has grown fond of it. He tries not to think about that too much. 

“I uhm. I didn’t want to say anything because I feel like a jerk...I just,” Keith hesitates, looking away from Lance’s confused yet expectant eyes on him, “I know that they shouldn’t have to watch out for me all the time and don’t owe me, but ... I really felt rejected last night.” Lance frowns, slowly nodding as he understood. “Hunk was worried but did everything to kick me out? I didn’t feel wanted and it’s probably because I needed comfort, I don’t know. Pidge was obviously worried about Shiro and seemed annoyed with me. Kinda felt like she blamed me or didn’t like the fact that I freaked out.” Lance felt the sadness in Keith, and anger. Lance knew exactly how Keith was feeling, having his own similar feelings towards their friends. He hated the fact that they were doing this to him too. “I’ve never been vulnerable like that with them and you were just not there. Hadn’t been there. I seriously didn’t want to bother you at all, figured I’d annoy you too and I didn’t want that hurt.” Keith got quieter as the sentence ended, looking vulnerable and so scared as he stared up at the ceiling, pointedly avoiding Lance’s expression. 

Lance was quiet, a pain in his chest. He felt guilt. He hated himself hard in that moment. 

“Keith, I’m so sorry.” It didn’t feel like enough. He had to say more, but couldn’t find the words. His eyes stung, throat clogged. 

“I- don’t apologize I just- I figured you were dealing with stuff and didn’t have time for me- for any of us.” Keith corrected himself, sinking more and more into himself and panicking a little. 

“And with how your mom reacted and stuff I don’t blame you-“ 

“Keith.” 

“-like at all. I just didn’t want to bother you since before you’d tell me all these things and my problems seemed dumb-“ 

“What? _Keith_ -“ 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything-“ Lance sat up, hovering over Keith and grabbing his attention when placing a hand next to his head to support himself. 

“Stop talking.” Keith took it serious, going as far as holding his breath. Lance’s frown deepened, “Keith you’d never be a bother to me,” it came out sad, guilty, “I was an idiot for pushing you away. I was selfish. Your problems are never going to be lesser than mine, Keith. We’re equals.” Keith let himself breathe again, albeit picking up a little harder from either lacking air or their position right now. “I’m the one who should be apologizing. You did nothing wrong. I trust you and still chose to fuck off into whatever I was doing. I thought I could do it alone.” Lance’s expression fell right then before looking back up at Keith, “I shouldn’t have left you like that, alright?” Keith nodded hesitantly, staring back into those intense blue eyes. God, he missed them. 

He missed Lance so much. 

Lance stayed there, watching Keith’s carefully controlled expression for any cracks in demeanor. 

Then to Keith’s lips. 

Keith’s heart froze before picking up in a panicked pace at that. _Did he just_ \- 

Lance, almost with an equal amount of panic looked back up and the boys made eye contact. They’re both thinking the same thing, right? 

Keith gets impatient, not knowing for what, yet he longs for something, softly calling out, “Lance...” _Hurry_. 

Lance somehow understood and didn’t hesitate any longer, finally brushing their lips together. He felt relief but longed for more, longed for the warmth. Keith sighed out deeply, feeling the same as he brought his arms around Lance’s neck and pulled him flush against him, Lance adjusting himself between Keith’s legs, his body tingling and warming up at the contact. The kiss continued, both boys breathless and hearts beating hard, both ignoring how this would definitely change things. Supporting himself with his arm besides Keith’s head, Lance moved his free hand to caress Keith’s cheek, thumb flushing over his cheekbones like a feather touch. Keith’s chest fluttered, the gentleness making his face grow hotter and his hands carefully reach for Lance’s soft hair. Lance’s hand trailed down to Keith’s chest, ribs, hard stomach. Keith shivered and gasped, Lance taking the opportunity to begin lovingly kissing down his jaw, neck, still feeling Keith’s body. Keith held Lance close, running his nails softly down his muscled back, fingers teasing his nape. His body was on fire at Lance’s touch, his heart clenching in adoration. 

Lance moved back up his neck until he reached his lips again, more intense than the first. Keith’s legs folded as his tummy began growing hot, simultaneously closing in on Lance’s waist. Lance’s hand traveled down his leg, squeezing his thigh, Keith holding back a whimper. Unsatisfied, Lance chased a better reaction, moving to his ass, big hand grabbing and hips grinding down. Keith moaned, surprised and pleased and became more desperate, kissing Lance harder, raising his hips into Lance’s slow grinds. “Fuck, Keith.” Lance gasped, Keith taking advantage and biting at Lance’s bottom lip, teasing, pulling, and finishing with a playful lick. Lance almost lost it. 

Just then they heard the heavy and loud steps of Lance’s dad walking up the stairs, accompanied by the sound of Reeves loudly making his way upstairs as well after a walk. The situation caught up to them, both boys half hard, panting, kiss-swollen lips and red cheeks. Lance sat up, Keith scrambling away, both doing a Bad Job at looking presentable and not like they had their tongues shoved down each other’s throats. They heard a door open and close, both extremely quiet and not breathing. They’re good. 

Lance was first to speak, “ So, uhm. I liked that.” Keith felt himself blush harder, evidently liking it too. “Kinda want more if you’re down.” Keith could die. He was dying. He’s not alive. 

“Uh huh.” He responde dumbly, a little panicked still. 

Lance feels the panic then, Keith’s and his own. They shouldn’t have done that. At least not now, when they’re both vulnerable and Shiro is not okay. There’s too much going on for them to be careless. 

Lance didn’t want to mess things up. 

With those thoughts he fidgeted, “I uhm ... look I really like you and I want to do this right. I’m sorry I got carried away, I don’t want you to feel like I’m using you.” Dread settles deep in his gut as the realization really kicks in. He very well could’ve taken advantage of him, he’s so stupid. 

Keith’s eyes widened, heart racing with the confession but mostly his panic. “Lance, no, oh my god, I promise you’re not. Uh... it’s not like I don’t like you either ... I mean it’s been a thing for a really long time.” He blushes, feeling exposed and vulnerable but it’s not necessarily a bad thing, if the butterflies have anything to prove. 

Right. So that’s out there. 

They both look at each other, studying their expressions. Both looked guilty but more relieved after the clarification. 

Lance speaks up, “We don’t have to talk about what this means yet if you’re not ready.” Keith honestly appreciates that. Despite there being no doubts in his mind that eventually he wants Lance to take him on dates, he wants him to kiss him, hold him, do everything he’s longed for, but he can’t bring himself to focus on it yet. He can’t afford to. 

Keith smiles, “Thank you, Lance.” He really means it. Lance smiles back. He knows it’s not the right time, nor for Keith or himself. He’s okay with that.

“So. Wanna play Smash Bros?” 

Keith snorts. 


End file.
